<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lorynn 'Verse - A #FlynnFriday Imagines Series by DoctorLia, DraejonSoul, RedGold, SallyExactly, UnUnpredictableMe (DraejonSoul)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206786">Lorynn 'Verse - A #FlynnFriday Imagines Series</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorLia/pseuds/DoctorLia'>DoctorLia</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/DraejonSoul'>DraejonSoul</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGold/pseuds/RedGold'>RedGold</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyExactly/pseuds/SallyExactly'>SallyExactly</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/UnUnpredictableMe'>UnUnpredictableMe (DraejonSoul)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#Flynn Friday Imagines [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Timeless (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lorynn, Post-Series, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorLia/pseuds/DoctorLia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/DraejonSoul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGold/pseuds/RedGold, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyExactly/pseuds/SallyExactly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/UnUnpredictableMe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Lorena/Garcia Flynn Friday imagines<br/><br/>  <b>CHAPTER 5<b>: <i>Date Night</i><br/></b><br/></b></p><p>
  <i>Flynn takes Lorena out dancing for their first date after having Iris. As the minutes tick by they gradually come to accept that they'd rather be home with their daughter.</i>
  <br/>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Garcia Flynn/Lorena Flynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#Flynn Friday Imagines [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dream Weaving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><a href="https://twitter.com/thalia_msr/status/1218118403141046273">#FlynnFriday imagine</a>: Flynn holds his child for the first time and talks about all the things he is going to teach them when they are older and how much he loves them. Something sweet and fluffy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter reads like a script format, with sprinkles of emojis and GIFs in between.</p><p>Shoutout to <b>mks57</b> for the photo manip of Flynn and baby Iris!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Lorena overhears some of them. "Are you sure they teach krav maga at that age?"</p><p>"Better start her early, I think."</p><p>Her eyes twinkle in amusement. "And all the languages we know. Really? I do hope you have some space in your grand agenda to let her play and be a kid."</p><p>Flynn and Lorena argues over who gets to teach Iris how to ride a horse.</p><p>Lorena concedes, but she gets to teach Iris how to drive.</p><p>They both agree to teach her to cook the dishes their parents/grandparents taught them.</p><p>They ponder whether to send her to singing or musical instrument lessons next.</p><p>Flynn is definitely teaching her football. But in general they decide to expose Iris to all the arts and let her decide what speaks to her.</p><p><em> Flynn </em>: What if it's drawing or painting? 😳</p><p><em> Lorena </em>: We'll get a tutor because neither of us can draw for shit.</p><p>Lorena: (snaps finger) Oh, and before we get any further, we're NOT getting her--OR you--a horse.</p><p><em> Garcia </em>: (sputters) What makes you think I'd--</p><p><em> Lorena </em>: If the next words you utter are "I'd want to get a horse", put down our daughter so I can punch you.</p><p><em> Garcia </em>: … What if we also got you a horse?</p><p><em> Lorena </em>: Where would we put three horses? We live in the suburbs.</p><p><em> Garcia </em>: I'm not hearing a no then. 👀</p><p><em> Lorena </em>: 🤦♀️</p><p><em> Garcia </em>: I don't hear a No...</p><p><em> Lorena </em>: I'm not saying yes, either. For the sake of argument, where WOULD you put 3 horses in the suburbs?</p><p><em> Garcia </em>: We don't. I can get a friend who has a farm 30 mins away to house them.</p><p><em> Lorena </em>: 😶</p><p><em> Garcia </em> : * <em> singsong </em>* Still not hearing a No~ooo…</p><p><em> Lorena </em>: But... what if Iris doesn't like horses?</p><p><em> Garcia </em>: 👀</p><p><em> Lorena </em>: 👀</p><p><em> Garcia </em>: 👀</p><p><em> Lorena </em>: Yeah, I don't know how I said that with a straight face either. Call your friend.</p><p><em> Garcia </em>:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</blockquote><p><em> Garcia </em>: Perfect! We'll drop by there Saturday to check out if he has new horses.</p><p><em> Lorena </em>: Iris can't even sit up yet.</p><p><em> Garcia </em>: 👀</p><p><em> Lorena </em>: 😒 </p><p><em> Garcia </em>: Fine. The next Saturday, then.</p><p><em> Lorena </em>: Not the point, Garcia, and you know it!</p><p><em> Lorena </em>: You know what, let's wait, okay, like until after your birthday, which is an arbitrary date I picked for no reason whatsoever.</p><p><em> Garcia </em>: 👀🤔</p><p><em> Lorena </em>: Just act surprised, okay.</p><p><em> Garcia </em>: Fine. On to the next pressing agenda for Iris.</p><p><em> Lorena </em>: 🤨 We actually have one?</p><p><em> Garcia </em>: Halloween!</p><p><em> Lorena </em>: 😶... as long as you will be in costume, too.</p><p><em> Garcia </em>: Why wouldn't I be in costume?</p><p><em> Lorena </em>: Just... making sure. Do you have any ideas?</p><p><em> Garcia </em>: I was thinking Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters.</p><p><em> Lorena </em>: You're not giving Iris a crossbow.</p><p><em> Garcia </em>: Not until she's ten, at least.</p><p><em> Garcia </em>: What will you and Iris go as for next Halloween?</p><p><em> Lorena </em>: 😯 Forward-thinking.</p><p><em> Garcia </em>: I like to plan ahead.</p><p><em> Lorena </em>: Morticia &amp; Wednesday Addams.</p><p><em> Garcia </em> : 😵 * <em> points </em>* You two are NOT going without ME as Gomez!</p><p><em> Lorena </em>: That was the idea. 😉</p><p><em> Garcia </em>: I don't know why I'm surprised.</p><p><em> Lorena </em>: Me neither. Okay, so any other ideas?</p><p><em> Garcia </em>: Maybe we can do The Untouchables?</p><p><em> Lorena </em>: As long as Untouchable doesn't mean "no touching."</p><p><em> Garcia </em> : Look at you, making dad jokes. * <em> pulls Lorena close &amp; nuzzles her cheek, murmurs </em>* That's my job.</p><p><em> Lorena </em> : <em> *shivers </em>* Hey... you're on Iris duty. No fooling around while on the job.</p><p><em> Garcia </em> : I can multitask. * <em> noses at her ear* </em></p><p><em> Lorena </em>: Mmmmm, if I remember correctly, you multitasking is how we got Iris in the first place.</p><p><em> Garcia </em>: You remember correctly. 😏</p><p><em> Lorena </em>: So, why don't we table the 1-on-1 session &amp; focus on planning the Iris Agenda?</p><p><em> Garcia </em> : * <em> sighs </em>* Okay. As my lady--oh! As my shield-maiden commands.</p><p><em> Lorena </em>: You big dork!</p><p><em> Garcia </em>: But you love this big dork, yeah?</p><p><em> Lorena </em>: Yes, I love my big highly-dramatic dork. 😘😘</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Precious Flower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><a href="https://twitter.com/thalia_msr/status/1218070157580537856">#FlynnFriday imagine</a>: After picking her husband up from the airport, Lorena decides to snap a picture of Garcia while he's looking at the sonogram picture of their baby.</p><p>#Lorynn #TheFlynns</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He will not be a blubbering mess in the middle of a busy airport. He won't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is her?" He managed, trying very hard to keep his voice steady and his tears in check. "This is our child?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt a little smug, but was overcome by the emotions playing on her husband's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good idea. She and Tata would probably want to celebrate." He leaned down and kissed Lorena deeply. "The first picture of their first grandchild. They'll fawn over it all day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He handed the sonogram back and picked up his bags. Last time he felt this happy, he had proposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They headed home to drop his stuff off first and so he can change out of his uniform. They might have also gotten a little distracted, but they would easily be able to make it to his parents for lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they were on their way, Lorena couldn’t stop thinking about Garcia's comment from before. Their "first" child. She was nervous enough, and conceiving had been hard, but like Garcia, she didn't want their child to be an only child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed these thoughts away, they were for the future. They had plenty of time to sort out the details.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garcia looked over at her in the passenger seat and noticed her far off look. He reached for her hand. "What's on your mind?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's nothing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, I know you. What is it?" He lifted her hand to kiss it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hated him when he was being this sweet. Made it hard to ignore him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed. "You said 'First'. Implying that there's more to come."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garcia let go of her hand and cleared his throat, uncomfortable. "Oh, uh… d-do you not want more?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Garcia, it took so long to conceive this one. How can we be certain we'll be able to do so again?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We won't know until we try," he said, adding, "Do you want to try?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course," she took his hand this time. "I just don't want to get my hopes up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Forever the pragmatist." He managed a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One of us has to be," she chuckled lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garcia pulled into an empty parking lot, just a few blocks away from his parents’ house. He turned his whole body to face her, "I just want you to know that if we can't conceive again, I'm okay with one. Honestly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears gathered in her eyes. She leaned forward to kiss him deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garcia pulled away slightly. "Ready?" he whispered. Lorena's head tilted in a so-so gesture. "Nervous?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am," she confessed, clasping his hand tighter. "But I'm glad that you're here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned. "Me, too. We got this, </span>
  <em>
    <span>draga</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He kissed the hand that's clasping his. He rested his forehead to hers as they took a moment to bask in each other's presence and draw strength from one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pulled apart, their hands still joined as they stared at the house. They unconsciously take a bracing breath before making their way toward it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garcia parked in front, on the road, and they squeezed each other's hands. They shouldn't be this nervous, not really, this was a reason to be happy. They just hoped his parents wouldn't be disappointed that they waited so long to tell them, but they wanted to be sure this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got to the door, Garcia knocked out of politeness and then opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mama?" he called out. "Tata?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria came flying around the corner to give her boy a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When did you get back?" Her grip on him was tight enough to choke him, but he didn't care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His arms wrapped around his mother as he lifted her off the ground. "A few hours ago. We wanted to surprise you and Tata." He put her down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lorena distracted you, eh?" Maria winked at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There was mutual distracting." Lorena winked back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garcia pretended he didn't hear his wife say that to his mother and instead turned his attention elsewhere. "Where's Tata?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Out back, fixing the shed," she told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They knew they wanted to tell both of them together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll go see if he needs any help," Garcia said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I'll help with lunch," Lorena added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a glance between each other, Garcia headed outside and Lorena followed Maria into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garcia made his way out back and took a moment to watch his father working on the shed. He remembered when he was a child, his father sat him on his work bench, teaching him about the different tools and their uses. He walked behind him, grabbed a screwdriver, and held it out for him to take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher reached behind him and brushed his hand against another. He glanced behind him and locked eyes with his son. He froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bok, tata</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Garcia...</span>
  <em>
    <span>moj dječak</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Asher dropped everything in his hands to stand and hug his son. Garcia hugged him back just as tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's good to see you home," Asher said as he released his son. "Your mama and I both worry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," he replied as if he's twelve again and being chastised for sneaking treats before dinner. Joining the military to fight had been his decision, one he made knowing his tata and</span>
</p><p>
  <span>mama did not necessarily approve of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A parent will always worry for their child," Asher added, letting him know it was okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Always?" Garcia asked, thinking of the sonogram hidden in his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher gave him a slightly confused look. "Of course, always. There is nothing in this world that I wouldn't do for you and Lorena."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garcia smiled and hugged his father once more. "Getting sentimental in your old age, Tata."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, watch it. I can still bend you over my knee."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garcia laughed, knowing he'd do it, too. After the war, not many of the men his age could say they still had their fathers, but he did, and he raised him well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Something on your mind, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mali</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to ask him how. How to be a good father. How not to fail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he couldn’t. Not just yet, anyway. He wanted to pull the sonogram out and tell his father. Ask him everything he could think of. But he promised Lorena, and he'd hate to upset his mother by having her be the last to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Garcia?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's go to the kitchen, tata. See our wives."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher gave Garcia a puzzled smile and another once-over, as if sensing something amiss. It was there and gone in a few seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All right," he allowed, putting his tools aside and trailing behind his son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the kitchen, Lorena was helping to set the table. Her hands were shaking a bit. If she was this nervous to tell her in-laws, then how would she ever get through telling her own parents?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lorena?" Maria asked after Lorena found herself staring at a plate. "Everything okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorena plastered on a smile, "Of course! In fact, things have never been better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad." Maria gave her concerned look, but let it go...for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher and Garcia walked into the kitchen, kissing their respective wives. Asher then hugged Lorena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's for dinner?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Something light after your long journey," Marie told him, then she glanced at Asher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave his wife a knowing smirk, and then they both looked at Garcia and Lorena, one would say... expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garcia shouldn't be surprised, yet, "How do you know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do we know what, Garcia?" Maria asked 'innocently'.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, son. What could we possibly know?" Asher added as he wrapped an arm around his wife's waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garcia and Lorena gave each other a look. His parents wanted them to </span>
  <em>
    <span>say </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. "Lorena's pregnant."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marie burst in excitement, hugging her daughter-in-law, congratulating her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As long as Garcia knew his mother, there had been a sadness in her eyes. But for this moment, it was gone, washed away with joy for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How his mama managed to move forward after Gabriel... he didn't think he would ever have that kind of strength.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he banished those thoughts, hoping he would never have to revisit them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After his father lifted Lorena into a hug, Garcia took out the sonogram from his pocket. He smiled down at it before turning it around. "Mama, Tata. This is your grandchild."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria carefully took the photo, almost afraid that it might disappear. "Do you know what your going to have?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorena hugged Garcia as they watched his parents fawn over the picture. "We're having a girl."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A precious flower." Asher says in awe of the sonogram. "I can't wait to meet her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garcia can see tears in his parents’ eyes. They're happy for them and excited for the future.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A precious flower..." Garcia repeated quietly, catching Lorena's eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Iris..."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><i>draga</i> - dear<br/><i>Tata</i> - father<br/><i>moj dječak</i> - my boy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Paradise Falls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><a href="https://twitter.com/thalia_msr/status/1233348988817952768">#FlynnFriday imagine</a>: Flynn takes Lorena on a romantic getaway to Bermuda. Where they spend most of their time in their hotel room. But things take a turn for the worst when Loren sits him down one day to tell him she's sick. And has been for a while.</p>
<p>#Angst #Lorynn</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It felt like it's the first time in two years that he's had some significant alone-time with Lorena since Iris was born. Don't get him wrong, his love for his girls was vast and never wavered, but it was nice to have a few days where they didn't have to worry about anything but whether or not they'd actually get out of bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They finished calling Lorena's mom, checking on Iris, and now they had the day to themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How about the beach?" He suggested from the bathroom where he was shaving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His only answer was a dull thud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lorena?" He rushed out to find her collapsed on the floor next to the bed. "Lorena!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a flash he was next to her, checking her pulse which was barely there. Her head lolled to the side and her eyes fluttered open. "Garcia?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You passed out," he told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Again?" she mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked confused. "What do you mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>? This has happened before?" He helped her stand and sat her on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lorena struggled for words before shutting her eyes and patting the seat beside her. "I have to tell you something."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't like this. "I'd rather stand."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lorena conceded with a nod, but she didn't say anything, just seemed to drink in the sight of him as if he was seconds from disappearing. Him calling her name jolts her back to the here and now. "I'm sick." Was all she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I picked up on that. Is it the flu?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, not the flu." She let out a sigh. "The doctor's ran some tests. So far they only know what it isn't."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You've been to the doctor?" The question of how he's just now learning about this remained unsaid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You were gone the first time it happened," she said without reproach. "I didn't want to worry you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He struggled with being angry that she kept this from him, but also worried for her health because he wouldn't know what to do if he lost her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought maybe I just needed a break." Lorena said numbly. "I'm sorry."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You should have told me. I would have found a way to come home sooner." He stated, upset with the situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Exactly what I </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>want. You loved what you did. I wasn't going to pull you from that. Besides, you're done with active duty now. You'd still be there if you left when I first got sick." Lorena tried to reason and Garcia had to admit she had a point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lorena. I can't believe I have to say this, but I love you and Iris a helluva lot more than my job." He sat next to her and took her in his arms. "Is… is it cancer?" He steeled himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not any that they could see. I have an appointment when we get back."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garcia huffed, "When exactly did you plan on telling me then, eh? When the plane landed?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't want to ruin this. It's the first holiday we've had in years."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You think I care about that? You're sick."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's only some fainting spells," she argued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What if you were holding Iris?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't you think I've thought about that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their voices started to rise. They didn't get into arguments often, but it happened, and this was the last place either wanted to have one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat on the edge of the bed, staring out the window to the beautiful beach beyond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If something were to happen to you..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm not going anywhere."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can't promise that, Lorena. No one can." He had seen too many deaths for him to put faith in optimism.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few moments of silence Lorena took his hands again. "Garcia."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to look at her and he definitely did not like the look in her eyes. "What is it?" He was at full attention now, afraid there might be more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If something </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>happen-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood up and walked away from the bed, pacing. "No. We are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>having this conversation."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Garcia, we might-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"NO! We. Are. Not. Doing. This. I love you and I will not listen to this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lorena gave him a moment and then said, "We have to. The future isn't promised, you know that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You just said you'll be fine," he countered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will be," she tried to smile and failed. "I'm sure this is nothing. But we can't ignore the fact that if something does happen, we need to plan for it... I... I have a will."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop talking," he nearly pleaded. "You can't," he choked, "I can't go on without you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked him in the eyes, a soft expression he couldn’t fight. "Yes, you can, and you will."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A tear slipped down his cheek and he roughly wiped it away. "No. I refuse."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Garcia… Iris is only a baby. She is going to need you if I don't… If I don't survive whatever this is." She forced herself to say that last line. Knowing that someone had to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garcia almost broke at her words, but he held it together, deciding that maybe he should focus on anger. "Lorena, I just want to enjoy our holiday. I don't want to talk about this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lorena didn't like his tone and would have said as much, but she could see his hands were shaking. "Come here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lorena stood up and took his hands, not letting him look away. "Every time you went out on your missions I had to accept that you might not come back. I never held that against you, but I still had to plan for the possibility."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I would never leave you, or Iris."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, my love," she said softly, "but sometimes we don't get what we want and we have to play the cards we're dealt."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garcia knew she's right but he didn't want to think about it. He wrapped his arms around her and simply held her close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel his shirt getting wet and knew she was crying. He was crying, too. In his arms was the strongest woman he knows and he couldn't do a damn thing to help her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled back a little so he could cradle her face in his hands. His kiss was slow and long. "I love you so much, </span>
  <em>
    <span>draga</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garcia rested his head on hers. "I am going to make love to you because I need to feel close to you. Then we'll talk… okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears were still falling down both of their faces, but Lorena wanted to be close to him, too. So she agreed with an equally slow kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the plans they had to go out were indefinitely postponed as they spent a languid yet active day in bed. He must have kissed every inch of her body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wrapped her in his arms and held her close. They would talk about this, yes, but for the moment, he needed to feel her against him, the rise and fall of her chest, the thrumming of her pulse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was the other half of his whole, he didn't know how he could go on without her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he would, for Iris. His beautiful baby girl would need him and he would not let her down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the next morning when they woke up, giggling at their activities from the day before. They showered together and Garcia decided to go down on her because shower sex is dangerous, especially when all their energy was spent the day before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think that's the most fun we've had sex wise since Iris was born." Lorena commented later while they were eating breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garcia agreed with a smile. "We should do this again. Every year."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lorena's smile faltered for a moment. "Is now a good time to bring up what we've been avoiding?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garcia didn't want to, but he did promise, and he keeps his promise. And the recent activities did bleed a lot of tension out of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh, you said the docs know what it's not?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes," she took a deep breath. "What's happening is a sudden drop on blood pressure, they don't know why it's happening. They've taken chest x-rays, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with my heart. Plus, as you saw last night, I don't have issues with most physical exertion."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled at her, always still blushing after all this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If I'm driving, or holding Iris I'm very cautious and aware of how I'm feeling. But like yesterday, my mind was elsewhere and next thing I know, I'm on the floor."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garcia took her hand, holding it in both of his. "Are the docs still looking?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes... but we need to be prepared for... for the worst."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garcia leaned back in his chair and thought for a moment. He stood, Lorena's hands still in his, and walked with her over to the bed. He laid down and settled her on his chest, cuddling her close. "We'll get through this, yeah?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lorena rested her head in the crook of his neck and placed a kiss on his pulse point. "I hope so," she whispered to him, thinking of everything that they hadn't accomplished yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They lay like that for a few hours, just holding each other and placing lazy kisses on each other's skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If something does happen," she said after a while, "I have all my final wishes written down, and you know my parents will help."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He recoiled at all of this but he had to accept that something could happen. Something he is powerless against.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And I know you," she said, looking up at him. "If you find someone else who makes you happy, I want you to be happy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I couldn't love someone as much as I love you." He held her tighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at him knowingly. "Just remember what I said, okay? All I want for you and Iris is to be happy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lorena. There is no one on this Earth that I could love more or as much as you… except for Iris of course. She's my favorite." He said into her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed. "She's my favorite too. D-do you..." She stopped herself. There was no point in making plans for the future if she was sick and it was serious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it was Garcia and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows </span>
  </em>
  <span>her. He knew what she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to say, but was afraid of an uncertain future. "Yes." He said. "I want more kids."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hugged him tighter. "What if I can't have any more?" Conceiving Iris had been so hard. They had wanted children as soon as they had gotten engaged, but it had taken years. She knew it was her fault, but Garcia didn't blame her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just shrugged off her concerns, "We can adopt. Or get a bunch of pets to fill the void once Iris goes to college."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A tear fell. "I'm scared."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am too," he admitted. "But whatever happens, we'll always have each other."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Always," she whispered back, her faith believing that she would watch out for him from the other side should anything happen to her. "But don't let that stop you from moving on."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are very adamant about that," he said, looking down at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because I know you." She buried her head deeper against him. "You will sacrifice your own happiness before you will ever even think about what you want."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garcia sighed, no need to argue with someone who is right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was silent for a few moments, Garcia running a hand through her hair, while the other rubbed circles on her wrist. He was deep in thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're thinking too loud. What's wrong?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled. She could always read him. He didn't want to lose this connection. Ever. "I was just thinking about the rest of the week."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh? What about it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We can stay here and have all the sex we want-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I want." She interrupted and leaned in to kiss him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Me too." He said into the kiss. He pulled back, "Or we can go home. Spend time with our girl and face this head on."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lorena smiled so lovingly and softly at him it nearly broke his heart. He didn't deserve her, or Iris, yet here he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How about we check out tomorrow?" she said. "We can book a flight tonight and get repacked."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good idea."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They lingered for a bit, but eventually got their return tickets booked and let her parents know they were coming back early.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they were packing, Lorena began to hum. It was one of her few habits that annoyed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the thought of never hearing her again? No. He'll protect her, and Iris.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever it took. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Field Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><a href="https://twitter.com/thalia_msr/status/1245989058893041672">#FlynnFriday imagine</a>: Flynn and Lorena chaperone Iris's field trip after a few parents have to cancel. They spend what free time they have, getting to know the new versions of each other. Will they rekindled what they once had? #Lorynn #FlynnFamily</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flynn was making Iris pancakes. He never thought he'd be able to do that again. Even if he brought them back, there was too much darkness in him. But Lucy, she believed in him, wouldn't let him walk away from his family. And Lorena, she understood, and wouldn't let him walk away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled as saw Iris trying to sneak more syrup, he wasn't going to stop her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey," Lorena said as she walked in, phone in hand. "Do you have plans today?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not really," he answered. His job for the past few months had pretty much been to reconnect with his family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The Bakers had an emergency," Lorena explained, "and they had to back out of chaperoning Iris' field trip."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're going to the Fleet Science Center!" Iris said happily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You won't if they don't have enough chaperones." Lorena then turned to him. "Can I volunteer us?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sounds like fun," he told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled, nodding, then went back to talking to whomever was on the other end of the line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last few nights had been... good. They had a lot of discussions, aired a lot of things out. Now it was just a question of if there was still a flame burning under all the debris left by what Rittenhouse  did to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is going to be fun." Iris grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garcia pursed his lips but didn't say a word. He said that once, and Lucy and Rufus almost got hanged. He was not going to say anything to dampen his daughter's mood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tata</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked, caught at spacing out and turned back to his cooking in time to flip the pancake. He never thought he'd hear that address again, and for a moment, he thought he was hearing things until he saw Iris was peering up at him a tad worriedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Slow down, there's more where that came from," he advised, hiding his slip with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They got to the school when requested, a few other parents hanging out in the bus barn area. Flynn stood staring at the big yellow school bus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You never go to ride in one, did you?" Lorena said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No," he said quietly. "I almost thought they were a myth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She chuckled lightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The best seat is the back row," Lorena said. "Lots of make-out sessions go on back there."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He raised a brow. "You would know?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grinned and smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The children will be out in a moment," an approaching teacher said. "I need two parents to ride on the bus, the others can take their own vehicles."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two parents volunteered before he had a chance to consider it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We can see if they'll let you on," Lorena offered to give him a chance to ride on a bus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Another time," he decided it wasn't that big of a deal. "I don't need to be in the back seat of a school bus to make out with you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flynn paused, realizing what he just said. Lorena was very much amused at him, holding in a laugh, though her eyes twinkled. ^</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kids appeared. He smiled to see Iris, wearing the Grace Hopper shirt “Auntie Jiya” had gotten her, talking animatedly with her best friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the cold hand of panic closed around his heart. She’d be on the bus without either of them. What if... What if something...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Garcia?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He breathed deeply in, then out. Focused on his surroundings. Iris went to school without them every single day. She was usually much farther away. She’d be fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, the panic passed. Lorena watched him, knowing and concerned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” he said roughly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She just kept watching him as the kids scrambled onto the bus. She knew him well, to have picked up that shift in his breathing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cleared his throat. “Shall we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She held out her hand. He hesitated, but took it. The contact helped. They walked back to her car hand-in-hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every so often, when it was safe to do while driving, Lorena would reach out and squeeze Flynn's hand. He was getting better, the moments not lasting quite as long as they did when he first came back, so fearful he'd lose them again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lorena was patient, that was the only way they'd get through this, whether or not they stayed together as a couple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hoped they did, because while he had changed, he was still the dork that she married. The one who looked wide-eyed at the science center, like a big kid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, he was more into history and left the science heavy lifting to the likes of Connor, but a VR trip through space? Well, he'd already gone through time...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're supposed to be watching the kids," Lorena said, hiding her grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm watching," he said as his eyes were clearly glued to the Tesla Coil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on, you big nerd." She tugged at his arm, chuckling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let himself be pulled, smiling, as he deftly pulled back a young boy about to jump in for a closer look at the arcing lightning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The children under their watch were mostly behaved, mostly thanks to Lorena's gentle presence and the occasional Looming and quelling looks from him. So, Garcia got a chance to watch Lorena interact with the other children.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was a natural with them. He couldn't help the weight he felt in his gut. Would she want more children? Would she want them with him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They lost five years, was it foolish to think they could get any of it back?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, this is neat," Lorena said, pointing to an exhibit over possible Mars colonization. "If you could go, and take three things with you, what would they be?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Practical or personal?" he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They could be both?" she replied after a thought. "I'd definitely take an axe."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There are no trees on Mars," he held in a chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eh, details," she did laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flynn turned back to the exhibit and considered the question. Then his eyes caught a name: Wernher von Braun, the father of rocket science. Bile rose in his throat at what he had been willing to do that day in an effort to stop Rittenhouse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What kind of husband, or a father, can I be after what I've done?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It always came back to that, didn't it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... and an e-reader,” Lorena finished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled. But he knew she could tell something was wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who was he fooling? Even if his hands had been clean, which they weren’t, he was a wreck. He couldn’t even get through his daughter’s field trip without being paralyzed by guilt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lorena and Iris deserved better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he couldn’t walk away without hurting them, and he wouldn’t do that. So where did that leave him? In limbo... which Dante had called the first circle of hell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lorena’s concerned face pulled him back to the present. He took a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This guilt wasn’t new. It would keep. His job right now was to keep Iris and her classmates safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cleared his throat. “Good choice. In, uh, solitary, I missed books.” He’d craved companionship even more, but at the time, he’d been too numb and angry to realize that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… maybe mentioning his stint in prison as a convicted terrorist was a bad choice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Lorena wasn’t bothered. “You slipped THREE books into my hospital go bag when Iris was born.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged, abashed. He’d panicked. He hadn’t wanted anyone to be bored.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes crinkled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, the sick feeling in his heart eased. For now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shrieking broke into his introspection. Where was Iris? There. Safe. But one of her classmates had gotten his sleeve stuck on some kind of pivot machine, which–</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lunged across the room as the counterweight descended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flynn grabbed the kid before anything bad could happen. A teacher who didn't have the stride he did took over in consoling the frightened child.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That was awesome," Iris told him, looking at him like he was Superman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had simply been instinct, to protect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled at Iris.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris quickly got distracted by her friends who were doing their part in making sure their fellow student was okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That was frightening for a moment," Lorena said beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah." Flynn ran a hand through his hair. "They'll be okay."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Will you?" she asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a deep breath before looking down at her. "I think so. Hold my hand? Just in case I'm not." He held his hand out. Hoping she took it. He still wasn't sure where they stood with each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Friends? Definitely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lovers? They flirted and shared a few kisses, but nothing beyond that. So no. Not really.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew he was still in love with her. Of that he was certain. But she hadn't expressed her feelings about their relationship. It was awkward, for sure, but they were moving past it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took his hand and his heart nearly stopped. They shared a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll be okay," she answered his unspoken question, giving his hand a little squeeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was going to pull Lorena in for a kiss, he was sure she would have no complaints, but Iris ran up to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tata</span>
  </em>
  <span>! You have to see this!" she said, grabbing his other arm and tugging.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flynn shot a slightly apologetic look at Lorena as he was dragged along by his little girl. Lorena was simply hiding a laugh under her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tata</span>
  </em>
  <span>, look see!" Iris pointed to a display regarding rockets and space exploration. It was the same one from earlier that had von Braun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But this was a continuation of the exhibit, moving past the space race and...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's </span>
  <em>
    <span>baka</span>
  </em>
  <span>, right?" Iris said, pointing to a photograph of a few Lockman engineers, Maria Tompkins standing proudly at the front.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garcia swallowed. “Yeah,” he managed. “Yeah, it, uh. It is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at the picture of his mother until it seemed to burn itself into his brain. Had she been happier, this time around?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Garcia?” Lorena came closer and slipped her hand in his again. “What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you ever meet my brother?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gabriel? Of course.” She sounded disbelieving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In my timeline.” His voice came out gravelly. “He died when he was a kid. Allergic reaction.” He shook his head. “I never met him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what changed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I took the Mothership back and gave him a dose of epinephrine. I... I wanted to help my mother.” He swallowed. “Didn’t want her to hurt like... I had.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced at Iris, who was admiring the photo, ignoring her parents’ boring grown-up talk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He made himself snap out of it. Lorena was struggling to process what he’d told her. “Wow,” she said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I also killed innocent men on that trip, in case you were thinking I was a saint.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lorena just looked at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes it’s like you’re offended I don’t think you’re a terrible person.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his mouth. Then he closed it again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just then the group reformed for lunch in the inner courtyard–Lorena had packed for the three of them–and he was left thinking about what she’d said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat together as a family, and it was... nice. It was so simple and mundane and he never would have thought he'd ever have a moment like this again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iris then wanted to go sit with some friends, trade around snacks. Rufus had introduced her to chocodiles and they were a big hit in the lunchtime barter system.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This left Flynn and Lorena sitting alone together. It dawned on Flynn that they hadn't really spent much time alone since he got back... got them back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I, ah, I suddenly realized that I've been remiss," he told her. "I've put a lot of my focus on Iris since..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's understandable," she said without any hint of bitterness. "You had a lot to catch up on, you didn't want to get overwhelmed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched her for a moment. "You've been so reasonable and accommodating to me, I sometimes feel like it would be easier if you hated me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It would be easier to hate you too," she said sadly, then offered a soft smile. "But I love you too much to take the easy way out."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>need, Lorena?” he asked quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked straight at him. “I need a friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have that.” Whatever happened, he would be there for her until he died.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And... I want a partner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just the thought that she could still want that to be him after everything...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I understand if you can’t,” she said softly, misinterpreting his silence. “Or if you don’t want that. I only said it because you asked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I want that,” he said automatically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then... what’s standing in our way, besides worries and insecurities?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She very kindly had not said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>worries and insecurities. He stared at her. Didn’t she deserve a better man? But he wouldn’t tell her what she wanted–</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Space dots!” Iris said excitedly, totally oblivious to the moment her parents were having. “Please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Space dots, yum!" Lorena said, getting up and letting herself be dragged away by Iris to get some.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This left Flynn alone with his thoughts, a place he'd only had moderate success with over the past few years. He'd probably still be lost there if Lucy hadn't dragged him out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was because of her that he even had this chance with his family, but a chance at what? To screw it all up again?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yup, insecurities abound when you get your family killed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could hear both women chastise him, it wasn't his fault, it was Rittenhouse's. The blood was on their hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Here, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tata</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Iris handed him over a cup of space dots, then quickly dug into her own after sitting next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced over at Lorena who was smiling at the picture she was seeing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I, ah," he started. "I don't expect the insecurity to go away, not quickly at least."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wouldn't expect it to," she said, then almost frowned. "And I have my own insecurities too. We make a matching pair."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's still a pair," he replied, then stalled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Still a smooth talker," Lorena chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why you love me,” he said, deadpan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up, her smile fading away into something far more serious, and he realized... she did, in fact, love him. She didn’t have to say it. He knew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took him through the heart. After everything... she loved him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lorena recovered, leaned over, and brought his spoon, still in his hand, to her mouth. “For that, and many other reasons.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want it, you can have it.” He offered her cup and spoon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smirked. “My way is more fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed. God, but he loved her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So?” she asked after a minute, her tone casual, her eyes very much not. “Us against our insecurities... together?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her courage, her spirit, was amazing. “Together,” he promised her, voice rough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just then, Iris’s teacher announced that it was time to clean up and head inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They gathered their stuff, Lorena packing away leftovers and Flynn tossing away the trash.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they met to head inside, Flynn slid his arm around her side and she did the same. As they waited for the kids to pile in, their eyes caught each other and for perhaps the first time since his return from saving them, there was a true sense that yes, everything was going to be okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had each other, they had their friends, and they had their Iris.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ugh," the little girl lamented. "You're gonna kiss and embarrass me, aren't you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They might just... </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Date Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><a href="https://twitter.com/thalia_msr/status/1261169688840671232">#FlynnFriday imagine</a>: Flynn takes Lorena out dancing for their first date after having Iris. As the minutes tick by they gradually come to accept that they'd rather be home with their daughter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been nearly a year since Iris was born when the two of them realized they hadn't done anything with just the two of them since she was born.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The romance wasn't gone, it just seemed to take different shapes as of lately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My mom could watch Iris," Lorena suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She'd enjoy that," Garcia agreed, and there were few people he would trust with Iris. His mother-in-law was one of them. "Where would you like to go?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... surprise me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can do that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorena left Garcia to his plans as she called her mom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you two have finally decided to go on your second date after all this time," her mother said once Lorena explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mom," Lorena chided playfully. "You know how it's been, what with Garcia away a lot of the time and all." She caught him watching her, and she shot him a 'don't worry' shake of the head and a smile. "He's still working getting his company off the ground."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I suppose that's better than him running off to another conflict," her mother mused with a sigh. "Bring Iris over. Dad and I will be here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They chatted some more about visiting each other for longer before hanging up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing Lorena done with her phone call, Garcia paused from his conversation and muted it. "Well?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave a thumbs up. "I'll go get Iris' stuff ready."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a beat, he called after with, "Don't forget Iris!" to her back as she ascended the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her laugh floated down the stairs. "Not a whole year yet, and you're already making shitty dad jokes!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ha, ha." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garcia finished with his phone conversation a few minutes later. They were all set. They had reservations at a new restaurant that opened up. Well, new to them, given how they hadn't gone in a long while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to make it special. Stress-free. No worries. Hakuna matata. He sighed. He really needed to listen to songs that weren't aimed at children. The Lion King soundtrack usually puts Iris to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stretched in his office chair and watched as Lorena descended the stairs with their daughter on her hip. "Look who's awake." He smiled at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris giggled at him and it was the best sound in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You got everything sorted?" Lorena asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," he said in a playful tone as he made Iris giggle again by tickling her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorena let out a long suffering sigh that was punctuated by a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on," Lorena finally put her foot down; otherwise, they would never leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garcia kissed her on the cheek. "I'll get the bags, you get her in the car seat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later and they were on the road to her parents’ house. Lorena's mother was excited to spend some time with her granddaughter. One could never start too early in spoiling their grandkid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, mom," Lorena said as her and Garcia left and got back in the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, a night alone, just the two of them, like before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did it feel just a bit empty? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garcia glanced in the rear view mirror and caught sight of the empty car seat. He felt… guilty? For leaving Iris behind. He glanced at Lorena and noticed she was biting her lip. Ah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Separation anxiety." He said and Lorena furrowed her brows. "That's what we're feeling. It's a common thing to feel when leaving your child with someone for the first time." He explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Someone read the baby books." Lorena smirked at him. She reached for his hand and squeezed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ha-ha. The point is, it will pass. We just have to focus on us. Not on Iris for now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorena raised a brow. "Focusing on us is how we got Iris in the first place."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garcia choked and blushed a little, and she loved that he still did so. Lorena laughed softly and leaned over and kissed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," Lorena took a deep breath as she sat back. "We can do this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drive to the jazz club didn't take long. The minute they pulled up at the entrance, Lorena raised an impressed brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Someone owed me a favor," he said in response to the question in her eyes. Garcia drowned out the knot forming in his stomach and placed his hand over hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shall we?" he asked with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's," she grinned at him. He knew she loved older music, and even though her humming old songs was one of the few things he found annoying, he would never begrudge her enjoyment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garcia was thoughtful that way. Totally unlike most of the men that used to hit on her. She was completely disarmed by him. She had fallen in love with him before their first date, not that she realized it until later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The restaurant was dark and rich, like it had been frozen in time. The maître d' sat them at a nice cozy table and a bottle of wine to start. Slow jazz with a heavy bass was playing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost perfect... the anxiety of leaving Iris still settled deep in her stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can hear you worrying." He said as he looked over the menu. They had a good selection of foods and wines. He then turned his full attention to his wife when she hadn't responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was biting her bottom lip as she looked, unfocused, at the band. She jumped when his hand landed on hers. "Did you say something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garcia chuckled, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Draga</span>
  </em>
  <span>, relax. Your mother is perfectly capable of taking care of Iris. She raised you after all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorena gave a sheepish smile for being caught. "Are you telling me you don't have this empty feeling in your stomach?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I do. It's taking everything in me not to call either of your parents. But I'm trying to have a date with my beautiful wife."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorena sighed. "Alright, alright. I can TRY and push thoughts of our baby girl from my mind for a little while." She picked up the menu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How is everything going with the company?" Lorena asked after they ordered. "You said Stiv was bringing in a new contract?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Garcia nodded. "It's the kind of contract that can boost the business, but... it might require me to travel again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How much travel are we talking about?" Lorena bit her lip even as Garcia licked his as he landed on his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A couple of days here and there. No month-long missions like the old days," he promised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to do that?" she asked without judgement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's good money," he admitted, "and it's work that I'm good at. I just... don't so much like the idea of leaving you and Iris. I know you can take care of yourselves without me... but..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I get it." She put her hand on his. "I'll support you whatever decision you make." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garcia lifted her hand to his lips and placed a lingering kiss on her knuckles. "What did I do to deserve you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could reply the waiter arrived to take their order. Garcia quickly ordered for them both, knowing she hardly looked at the menu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorena looked around the establishment with a more critical eye and spotted a dance floor directly in front of the stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I expect a dance before this night is over."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garcia smiled, "Fine, but don't complain when I step on your feet. You know I can't dance."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, but I love your attempts."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their conversation turned nostalgic as they remembered dates long past. Life had definitely changed after settling down and having Iris, but that was what both of them wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's just going to get harder, isn't it?" Lorena sighed. "Before we know it, it'll be Iris going out </span>
</p><p>
  <span>on dates, then eventually out on her own."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We just have to prepare Iris the best we can," he said, giving her hand a squeeze. "So she can grow up to be whoever she wants to be."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I bet she'll surprise us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have no doubt." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waiter appeared after a few minutes with their food. They quickly dug in. Enjoying the comfortable silence between them, filled only by the music coming from the band.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorena's mind slowly drifted back to Iris. She missed her little girl terribly, but she was determined to have a good night. Yep. That's what she was gonna do...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garcia's thoughts took a similar path. All he wanted was to hold his daughter. He wondered if she'd grow to like jazz like her mother. Then he wondered if he was going to feel this way every time he left for an assignment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorena laid her hand on his, he looked up at her from his mostly eaten meal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You owe me a dance," she smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A slow song was playing, something he could just sway along with. He might still screw it up but at least he had a fighting chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let himself get pulled to the dance floor. Lorena put her hands on his shoulders and he gently placed his on her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorena smiled and closed her eyes as she felt the beat. He followed her lead and swayed with her. She was even more beautiful in the soft light of the club.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was good that they did this. As much as he missed his little girl, he knew he couldn't spend every day with her. At some point he'd have to leave for something. A job. A nice night out like tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But like tonight, he'd be back soon enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then one day, Iris would be the one packing up and leaving. He was sure he wouldn't handle it well. But he had, what, eighteen years to prepare himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just knew the moment would come far too soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The song ended all too soon, but the band kept the slow jams going as another played. Garcia held his beautiful wife tight, to keep her on the dance floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One more and then we'll leave?" He questioned with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorena smiled back then laid her head on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garcia pressed a kiss to her forehead and wrapped his arms more securely around her. "Let's do this every Saturday." He whispered to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorena thought it over for a moment. She loved this. Having fun. Being in his arms and not worrying about Iris too much. "It's a date."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>